Just who am I?
by NEKOOO-CHAN
Summary: A girl who's name is Nao Honoka has a strange power given to her by a little lord demon king. While loosing her parents & twin brother at age 5, she now encounters emotions that are a big challenge for her. Happiness, love & ecstasy await her. Will Reiji Kotobuki be able to bring out who she is? & just what exactly will his power cause her to do & feel?
1. Chapter 1

NewsReporter1- On today's news, a married couple with their two children were in an accident. It appears that the parents died along with the eldest child who was the twin of the younger child. She now remains in a hospital with major injuries since the family car was hit very hard by a truck which was driven by a drunk driver.

NewsReporter2- The police told us that they have now arrested the drunk driver & are awaiting his trial to sentence him as to how many years he will spend in prison.

NewsRepoter1- This just goes to show ho-

*noise of TV being turned off .-. damn

Why did this have to happen to me? I never even got to enjoy being with them all that long. My name is Nao Honoka. I'm only 5 years old. I'm both death & am enable to talk. But I could understand the mood. When it was sad, I would be sad, if the mood was happy, I would be happy. It would always be like that. The doctors kept coming in & out of my room. Every time they did, they would have very very sorrowed expressions on their faces. The last thing I remembered about being in the accident was my parents & brothers smiling faces. We were suppose to go to the amusement park for my birthday & have fun. I was so happy, since my disabilities always kept making me be left behind. But right at the end, everything ended up being a pool of blood. When I woke up, I saw a lot of blood on me, I figured that it would be mine, & it was. I felt an extreme pain in my stomach & in my back.

I hate myself so much for making my parents & brother suffer because of me. I'm such a burden to them that, they probably died because of me since I haven't seen them. All because they decided to give me a smile in order to let me feel the mood. ALL BECAUSE OF ME!

Voice- 'Now now. Is that really how you feel?'

Me- 'What's that? Who's there?'

Voice- 'So I see you can't speak or hear. But you do understand words subconsciously.'

Me- 'Subconsciously?'

Voice- 'You're so young. Why exactly was I told to be with you anyway? Damn'

Me- 'Be with me? What are you talking about? & who are you?'

Voice- 'Me? Well I guess I should introduce myself'

*Pops up out of fuqqing no where ._.

Voice- 'My name, is Chie Eiji'

The person before me had dirty blond hair & red eyes, he was tall. 175 cm was about the right height for him. He had light skin which was a bit tanned. He also had foreign clothes on him. But they looked old so I guess he was some type of being? Like in the fairy tails, demons, fairies & other beings. But it's rude to assume what he is instead of for who he is on the inside.

Me- 'That's a nice name mister but, what are you doing here?'

Chie- 'I'm hear to save your life of course.'

Me- 'My life?'

Chie- 'Yes. You will die soon due the fact that you were injured pretty badly. But, I can fix that.'

Me- 'Is there something in return?'

Chie- 'You seem pretty clever for a 5 year old. Yes there is actually. All you have to do in return is just offer up some of your blood everyday for me.'

How can I be so calm? I hurt mommy, daddy & my brother. So how? I should be crying. But why can't I? Instead, I'm here talking about making a deal with someone.

Me- '...'

Chie- 'Would you like to have the ability to listen & speak?' *grins

Me- *makes shocked expression 0-0* 'Is that even possible?'

Chie- 'To me of course. I am a demon so I can do what ever I want. Especially sice I'm the demon kings 3rd son.'

Me- 'Demon king? The Demon King is your father?'

Chie- ' Yes, problem?'

Me- 'Not entirely. You seem very kind enough to be his son since you're offering me a deal'

Chie- 'I was obliged to do so & are you calling me weak?'

Me- 'No. Gomen, I didn't mean to'

Chie- 'You better apologize. Now, let me just do this'

Chie put his index finger on a small spike which came from his ring, then he pressed until it started bleeding. He then put his index finger on my forehead. While moved his finger around, I started assuming that he was making a symbol on it. I felt blood dripping down my face as I laid down on the hospital bed. A few seconds passed when Chie finally removed his hand away from me. I felt my body getting better. The wounds that I had were closing & blood stopped oozing out. Other than that, I felt an enormous amount of energy flowing through me.

Chie- Now speak!

Me- Y-your voice, it sounds gentle. *smiles

Chie- Watch it. So how does it feel to be able to listen & speak?

Me- It's nice. I never knew I had a voice like this.

*DOOR OPENS ... .-. ... SHIT

Doctor1- It seems she woke up.

Doctor2- I'll check her wounds.

*walks up to me

Doctor2- *gasps* She, she doesn't have anymore major injuries. They're gone, as if they were never there to begin with!

Me- 'They can't see Chie? Why?'

Doctor1- How!?

Me- Excuse me but, where's mommy & daddy?

Doctor2- Sh-she can speak & hear? I thought she was death & mute?!

Doctor1- That aside, we should tell her about it. Even if she is young, she has to know.

Doctor2- Oh my. Listen dear, your parents & brother... they um... they're not here anymore.

Me- Then, where are they? They're not hurt are they? Please tell me?!

Doctor2- *looks at doctor1*

Doctor1- *nods at doctor2 for a conformation to tell Nao the truth .-.*

Doctor2- By them not being here... means they died...

**(NEKOOO-CHAN- ... .-. ... ZZZAAA DOCTORRR!)**

No... It, it can't be. I knew I hurt them but... But... I... I... Why?! Why can't I cry for them now!?All I could do was just stay down & lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with a straight shocked expression as if I had knifes stabbing at me. Nothing was on my mind. I even ignored Chie's presence. I felt... alone in despair.

**MONTHS FRIGGIN PASS BY**

7 months have passed by already. Chie is still with me. He told me that he would remain by my side only to require my blood. I don't know why me though. He still hasn't explained to me the reason as to why because before he could, the doctors came in with the news that I never wanted to hear. For the first time to hear things, I heard something I never wanted to.

Now, since 7 months have passed, you all might be wondering with who I'm staying with. After I was discharged from the hospital, my uncle came to pick me up. He's famous. His name is Raging Otori. My name is actually Nao Otori but since my mom's name was more appealing to me, I decided to use her last name "Honoka" instead. That, & because people wouldn't know I was the niece of a famous music producer. My cousin, Otori Eiichi is full of himself. He likes torturing me as well as being perverted sometimes. He's only 7 years older than me, but even he can be very very perverted at that age. A 12 year old boy cannot be perverted as he is. Honestly, he believes that I was brought to his place to "play" with him. Anyway, other than that, he has his 2 little buddies following him.

Sumeragi Kira is a quiet person who doesn't say much. He's only 3 years older than me. He may seem cold but I feel that he's kind hearted. Especially since I fell once & he helped me up rather than laughing at me just like Eiichi & Chie did. (Nagi at this point was only 2 years old so he's out of the group for now.)

Chie- Honestly, when can that Eiichi kid realize that you belong to me?

Me- I don't belong to anybody.

Chie- Say what you want. But will you stop dressing up as a boy.

Me- No.

Chie- Is it because it reminds you of your fami-

Me- Just stop. If you know the reason why then don't say anything else.

Chie- You're so stubborn.

Me- Whatever.

I walked into the living room to where my uncle was at. He was watching TV. I was bored so I started to think more about what type of person he was since I never got to see him often as a child. I was fixated on him because I wondered how on earth he was related to my dad. My dad...was more calm & didn't dress in a flashy manor. My uncle on the other hand, was also too full of him self as well as being inconsiderate with other's emotions & had a flashy style.

Raging- 'I wonder what that girl is up to. I never imagined that my younger brother would die the way he did. 7 months has been a lot. Although he didn't follow in our father's footsteps, he still got to do what he wanted. I of course am doing what I want. & that's being better than others! But still, I need to take care of my little niece & be a father figure for her now as well as being there for her. I may seem mean to her at times, but that's only because I care for her & want what's best for her future like my brother & his wife would have wanted. I always did desire to have a daughter as well but, Eiichi is also my pride & joy.'

Me- *whispers* Chie, what was that?

Chie- What was what?

Me- That voice, it was my uncles. He didn't say anything but, I, I heard his voice in my head just now.

Chie- Oh that. I guess your power finally woke up.

Me- Power? What power?

Chie- When I gave you the ability to speak & hear, I also decided to give you a power which I think you will enjoy. The power to listen into peoples hearts.

Me- Isn't that basically mind reading?

Chie- Kind of. But this power can make you control peoples hearts at will & listen to their deepest emotions that even they aren't aware of.

Me- That's nice but, why did you decide to give me that power?

Chie- Because before, you couldn't hear or speak, so you couldn't understand people very well. Just the mood no?

Me- Hai

Chie- That's why, *makes caring expression* I gave it to you so you would understand people better, not just the mood.

Me- You're... So kind 0-0

Chie- Shut it or I'll kill you! Besides, you had the power ever since you were born so it wasn't a big deal.

Me- So I had that power since I was born?

Chie- Looks like it. How should I know?

Me- Never mind. *stands up from where she laid which was next to the door ... .-. ...

Chie- So now where are you going?

Me- To the garden. I'm going to think about what you told me & try it out on my own again.

Chie- Hmm *smirks* This... will be interesting

I walked to the garden like I said I would. As expected, I saw Kira there reading a book. I wanted to try out the power that Chie awoke in me on Kira since he didn't say much. Sure it seemed rude to dwell in someones heart & mess with them but, I just want to know, how Kira is.

*STARTS CONCENTRATING

Kira- 'It's such a nice day today. Eiichi is late though. He said he wanted me to come over today so we could play that new video game, but as always, he's late. *looks around, spots Nao dear* Why is Nao doing out here? *turns back towards book* Ever since she came to live with Eiichi, she's never cared if I stayed silent when I'm with her. All she does is just stay there, as if she was ok with it. But I guess, that's what I enjoy when I'm with her.'

Me- Wow, for a quiet person, Kira sure does talk a lot huh Chie?

Chie- Don't care.

Me- So from now on, I can understand people better just by reading their hearts & inner most feelings?

Chie- Correct.

Me- ... I guess that now, I'll be using this power. In order for me, to know if people will hurt me or not.

Chie- Looks like things...*smirks* are starting to get interesting

**11 years friggin pass by ;-;**

Since then, I've read mostly everyone's hearts. All were willingly because I wanted too. No one has noticed about my power yet. Eiichi is as perverted as always, but he's a now well known star who's starting in a group called the HE VENS. Kira was also in it as well as a young boy named Mikado Nagi, he's only 13 years old though, just 3 years apart from my age. I'm 16 years old now, & am in my uncles Raging Academy.

Eiichi was the one who enrolled me even though I completely didn't want to. He said that I had to follow him where ever he went & resistance was futile. So I had no choice. Kira & Nagi attend Raging Academy too, even though Nagi is young, he has a good voice. He's also popular with the ladies, but in reality he's mean. I know because he is some what perverted just like Eiichi is & thinks he can boss me around. But I won't let myself be bossed around so easily by anyone. Chie on the other hand is now telling me to become his wife. Why? I don't know either but he says that It's because I'm too calm towards things, which is how he likes his women to be. Other than that, he also says that it's because my body is perfect with nice 38 C sized breasts. I didn't have any friends, but I also didn't mind because I liked being alone. People thought I was weird because I would always be calm towards things. But even so, they admired me for it but never call themselves my friends or even asked. I'm used to it since I've always been alone. Sometimes, they would even team up with me only because I had a good voice & was the top student of the whole school with good grades. I just wish that Shigeru, my twin brother were here so we can be alone together. But no.

*COUGHS THE LIVING HELL OUT OF MYSELF

Moving on. I decided to cover up my breasts ever since I started going to Raging Academy by putting on bandages & tying them up as hard as I can around my chest in order to look flat chested. I started dressing up as a boy since being the way I was attracted a lot of boys. What's good was that I looked like a boy who also looked like a girl. But I don't see the point in liking someone like me. Isn't it better to like someone from the inside & not from the outside?

**(NEKOOO-CHAN- So we have this type of heroine then, huh? .-. )**

Student1- Naoto! Can you help me with this? I don't understand it.

Student2- Me too! Show me how to use this as a high note!

Yes, if I were to be a boy, then I would have to go by a boys name even if it did sound a bit girly. I had short light straight pink hair with black tips that were slightly midway curled up to my shoulders, light grey eyes with dark grey pupils & light skin. Many girls were fooled by my appearence since I wore men clothing. My uncle didn't allow uniforms at school because he thought that it would refrain us from being wild out there. Dunno how but, he thought about it that way. Everyone knew me as his nephew because Nagi opened up his nezumi mouse of his. He also thought it would be good to dress up as a boy so that way when I became famous, people would take an interest as to how I dressed in order to get more publicity, so pretty much he didn't mind & since I was like a daughter to him, he didn't want men making a move on me.

After helping out those girls, I went out. I grabbed my book bag & decided to go to a cafe I usually went to. Once I got there by cab, I ordered a velvet cake with milk tea. It was my favorite dessert of all time. I remember when my mother used to make it. It would be the best every time, nothing could compare to her sweets. I was eating peacefully while Chie sat in front me. He seemed too quiet today than the usual.

Me- Whats wrong?

Chie- What do you mean 'what's wrong?'?

Me- What I mean is, why haven't you said a word all day today?

Chie- So now I have to speak to satisfy you?

Me- Just asking *sighs*. Mataku, I can't even say anything because little lord demon prince will get mad.

Chie- You're really getting on my nerves now!

Me- Keep calm & have some cake! *shoves cake in mouth*

Chie- *gulps it down* Why you! ... Hm? Look behind you.

Me- What is it now? *looks back*

When I looked back, all I saw was a boy with long dark brown hair which reached to his shoulders with tufts that were a bit long & taupish-grey eyes that were just like mine, although mine were a bit lighter with grey pupils rather than black pupils which was what he had. He also had light skin like me too (of course dumb ass .,.). I sensed that the mood was about to get awkward because I knew that he was about to turn around, so I turned quickly first.

Me- Shoot! *whispers* Is he starring this way Chie?

Chie- Right at you. You dot.

Me- What am I going to do now?

Chie- He's getting up.

Me- He's probably coming this way.

As I started to think about that person coming over here, It never happened. When I looked up, I saw that he walked pass me towards the exit.

Me- *sighs* That was a relieve.

Chie- You get scared easily. Wimp.

Me- I wonder why. Why did I feel afraid just now? He's a stranger who I've never met before. This type of thing has never happened before. So why?

Chie- Because he has a very very happy aura. Which is what you don't have.

Me- How?

Chie- Airhead. You can figure that out on your own.

Me- Nani?

Chie- Just use the power I gave you on him.

Me- But he left so, we might not catch up to him anymore.

Chie- Honestly, just get up & go.

Me- Why are you so persistent?

Chie- Because it bothers me when you don't listen to my commands.

Me- Fine fine. Excuse me waitress, check please!

Waitress- Coming!

When I paid for my dessert, I hurriedly went out. Since I didn't know where this person went, I just followed my hunch. I walked & walked, until I ended up at a park. The cherry blossoms were fully bloomed since it's spring. I decided to enjoy the scenery by walking through the park & forgot about the person I was supposed to follow. I started getting a bit tired with all the walking I did, so I sat under a cherry blossom tree & began falling asleep. When I slept, I had a nightmare. I dream about the accident 11 years ago & it still haunted me up to this day. I was all alone, in the darkness with no one to be around. 3 gravestones appeared in front of me with my parents & brothers name on them.

Voice- It's all your fault!

Me- N-no. It can't b-

Voice- Silence! It's all your fault they died! All because you're the re-

*WAKES DAFUQ UP

Chie- Wake up damn you!

Me- Hm? 'Was that a bad dream? But that voice, I feel like I've heard it before. But where?, & when?'

Voice- Anno... Are you alright?

When I looked up, to my surprise, the guy that Chie told me to follow was right in front of me. He had a smile on his face which seemed kind & not threatening. Then he spoke.

Voice- Domo! *grins*

Me- ...Domo

Voice- *stretches out hand* I'll help you get up. C'mon now.

Me- Thanks *takes hand* Um, may I ask who you are?

Voice- Eheheh! Gomen gomen. My name's Reiji Kotobuki.

Me- Nice to meet you Mr. Kotobuki. *falsely smiles* My name is Naoto Honoka.

Reiji- Just calling me Reiji or Rei-chan will be great.

I have never smiled for real ever since that day. So pretty much, all I've done now is not make people worry about me by just faking my smiles & laughs. So as a result... I've forgotten how to smile.

Reiji- Etto~, can I ask you something?

Me- Sure, go ahead.

Reiji- Why were you starring at me at the cafe & ended up following me?

Me- Because.

Reiji- Eh? I, don't understand? 0-0

Me- There was a reason, but that reason is explainable.

Reiji- Ahahahah.

Me- What's so funny?

Reiji- Gomen gomen. It's just that you reminded me of someone just now when you said you couldn't explain it.

Me- I see.

Reiji- Well, guess it must be fate *winks

**(NEKOOO-CHAN- *Friggin dies & goes to heaven while nose bleeding over the fuqqing world ;-;)**

Me- Fate? Huh? 'What's that song?'... That's a nice song.

Reiji- Hm?

Me- Rosemary scented?... Oh, I have to go now. Bye!

Reiji- Nani? That was wei-... Wait a minute. How did she know the few lyrics to my new song? *looks at paper which says -Rosemary scented beauty, please come back to me-* But, why was she talking to herself back there?

**Mean while ... (/0-0)/**

Chie- You know you almost gave us away right?

Me- I'm sorry but, even if I tell a stranger, they wouldn't believe me anyway, just think I'm weird is all.

Chie- Stubborn.

Me- Anyway, we have to get going. Uncle doesn't like it when I stay out really late.

As I went back home, I was thinking about the the guy named Reiji. He seemed okay & looked older than me. Like about 9 years or 7, he did look about Eiijis age. But why did Chie want me to follow him? He says that it's because he has a happier aura than me. But, as long as this was all for today then it would be okay. ... That's what I thought to be anyway. Until I met Saotome.

I was walking through the streets with Chie while reading a book. Since I wasn't looking to where I was going, I bumped into a person. That person turned out to be Saotome. I knew at the very moment it was him because he's Uncle's enemy. He beat uncle with more the a million hits when he released his greatest love song ever. But if I were to choose between each one, of course it would be my uncle. Not because he's family but because, he's stood in front of me as a father figure all these 11 years, so I'm really grateful for all his efforts. Even without my auntie raising Eiiji, my Uncle still shared his love for the both of us. He can be mean at times, but he's kind.

Me- Sorry. I wasn't looking to where I was going.

Saotome- Its oookkk! *makes serious face* Hhhmmmm.

Me- Is there something you want?

Saotome- Yes yes yyeess! You are, Nnnaaaooo Honokaaa. Am I right?

Me- 'There's no reason to lie to him if he already knows who I am. & it's not like he doesn't know about Uncle's family members. He has come over to the house for only 2 times which is what I remember when I was little.' Yes sir.

Saotome- Pppeeerrrfffeeeccttt! Will you ccaarreee to come & study at SAOTOMEEE ACADEMMYY?!

Chie- What's this all of a sudden?

Saotome- Nnaanii nnaaaniii? It's becausseee, you Miss Honoka-cchhaann, have the abilities needdeeedd to be in my academy as well as the poowweerrr!

Me- Excuse me but, how can you see him? *points at Chie*

Saotome- No need to knooww! Now now miss Honokaa-chan, think about it. If you want to know about youurr parenttsss that is as weell. Saa-yyooo-nnaa-rraaa!

Chie- I don't enjoy the feeling of all this.

Me- My, my parents?

Chie- ... Hey listen.

Me- Hm? What is it?

Chie- I'll be back.

Me- Are you going to the underworld again?

Chie- Yes.

Me- Alright then, I'll just leave the bag of blood beside my bed today when you come back ok?

Chie- *smiles kindly* Thank you.

Me- You smiled again.

Chie- Can't I?

Me- Sorry. Anyway, see you later.

Chie- Later. & hey, try not taking seriously what that guy said. He could be lying. So be careful, because if anyone ever dares hurt you then. I shall punish them.

Me- Oh Chie, ...

Once Chie left. I decided to go back home & tell Uncle about what happened. As expected, Uncle was there with the whole HE VENS group practicing a new song. Since they're about to debut in a year, my uncle wants them to be very prepared. When I walked into the practice room, Eiiji noticed me & stopped what he was doing & walked towards me.

Eiichi- Oi! What are you doing here?

Me- Can I not?

Eiichi- Not with out my permission. Can't you see we're practicing?

Me- I came here to talk to Uncle, about Saotome.

Raging- What about that fool?!

Me- It seems like I met him on the street today when I was reading my book. I accidentally bumped into him & he knew who I was right at the moment & asked me to join Saotome Academy because of the abilities I have as well as the power... & about my parents, he said he would tell me about them.

Raging- 'That idiot!' What did you say to him?

Me- I told him nothing. He left before I could even say a word.

Raging- But if you had the chance, *walks over to Nao while speaking* what would you have said to him?

Me- ... I, don't know. 'Sure, he said he would tell me about my parents, but what exactly? All I knew with the time spent with them was that they both loved music very very much. So did my brother & I but I gave up on it, until Eiichi made me attend Uncles academy'

Raging- Well, even if you are my niece, & even if he is my enemy, I can't stop you from making your own decisions. My brother wouldn't have wanted that. That, & you have the right to learn about your parents more.

Eiichi- Otto-san! You can't possibly let her! Can't you just tell her yourself & be over with it?

Raging- Eiichi! I wasn't talking to you! Your job now is to practice until you've become the best.

Eiichi- Tch!

Nagi- Oohhh. It seems like Nao-chan is going to be our enemy if she chooses to go to Saotome Academy. Ne ne Kira, don't you think so?

Kira- *nods* .-.

Me- Thank you Uncle. But I don't know yet so...

Raging- Very well. In the mean time, just practice on the new songs you've created alright?

Me- Hai. I'll be in my room if you need me.

Nagi- Bye bye!

Kira- ...

Eiichi- Enemy huh? *smirks

Raging- Don't just stand there! Keep practicing!

All- Hai.

So my Uncle has no problems with me going over to study at Saotome Academy? Or in getting to know more about my parents from someone else? I thought he would refuse but, even so, I never even thought he would be ok with it. Nevertheless, I wanted to see how it was. Hearing about the people who graduated from there say that it's an experience never felt before. Other than that, they also debuted really successful idols since they've opened. I decided to call Saotome, but first, I had to take out some blood for Chie.

Since everyone I knew didn't know about Chie, I kept the needles with the bags connected to them hidden safely in a secret room I had installed in my room when everyone was out of the house. They would only think that I'm weird even more if they see it. I injected myself with the needle & blood quickly ran up the tube into the bag. Crimson red was what my blood was like. Just like on that disastrous day when my whole body was covered in the blood of my family & mine too. Everyday, my blood would remind me of them because Chie told me take out blood from my body in order for him to drink. I never asked him why though, nor has he ever had the time to explain since he never does anything but follow me around or go to the underworld a few times a month. After thinking about all this, it seems that he knows more about me than I of him. But I guess little lord demon king wouldn't want me to get in his business anyway so, I won't interfere.

When I was done putting blood in the bag, I removed it from the stand. I then tied it & left it on the table. I laid on my bed, thinking about things when I remembered that I had to call Saotome. I grabbed my phone & looked for his number. I had it because since he was Uncle's enemy, Uncle gave it to me just in case. I never knew what was the case, but now I do.

**RING RING RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGG!**

Saotome- Heelllooooo?

Me- Good afternoon mister Saotome. It's me, Nao Honoka. I called in regarding the offer you asked me about earlier today.

Saotome- Aaahhh yes yeeess. So what do you think?

Me- After giving it some thought, I decided, why not?

Saotome- Wwoonnddderrfffuullll!

Me- So when should I start attending your school?

Saotome- This upcoming Moonnddaayyy. Is that okay miss, Honokkaaa?

Me- Yes sir thank you. I'll see you then.

Saotome- AHAHAHAHAAAAA! SAYONNAAARRAAA!

Me- Goodbye.

Now, all that's left for me is to go & see how my new life will be like. I'll keep remaining to be a boy at Saotome Academy but, I wonder if I'll make friends, but most of all... I'll get to know how my parents were in the eyes of other people. All I had to do now, was wait for Monday to come & start a new. I started drifting off to sleep. The blood which I took out from my body everyday always made me tired & dizzy which made me sleep very fast. As I closed my eyes & began falling deeper into slumber, I heard a nice gentle familiar voice. It was Chie's. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I drifted further & further into the nightmare that was about to occur. Even so, I couldn't stop it, so the only thing to do was to face the punishment given to me everyday for the rest of my life.

**NEKOOO-CHAN- SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I you, my nekos, will enjoy this other beautiful story I have for you. **

**Nao- Why must you make my breasts even bigger than the first story?**

**Reiji- It's good. I mean, it will get juicy when I have you on my bed *winks**

**Nao- Honestly, why did I have to be paired up with such a complicated male character.**

**Reiji- You know you want it *gropes boobs***

**Nao- G-GET OOFFF OF MMEE!**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- Anyway, enjoy. & please read my first story called "The New Beginning" by yours truly.**

**Nao- HELP!**

**Reiji- *glomps* Such beautiful pink taco.**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- *DIES**


	2. Chapter 2

Monday finally came. My Uncle, being the worry some man he is, made the driver take me to Saotomes Academy. I decided to go with a simple light blue shirt & a dark blue blazer with white lines going around the edges & my black jeans. I also wore black boots & a black fedora with a white ribbon going around it. Since it was starting to get a bit chilli, my blazer covered me very well. & for a final touch, I wore a necklace with a white feather on it. Just with the simple style I had.

Chie- So who's going to escort you?

Me- Now that you mention it, Saotome sent me a text message saying that someone familiar would be waiting for me.

Chie- Familiar?

Me- I know. As far as I'm concerned, I don't know anybody at that academy.

Chie- I see.

Me- Yeah.

Driver- We're here miss.

Me- Thank you. *gets out & walks up to drivers window* Please tell my Uncle that I'll be walking home today.

Driver- Of course miss. Have a nice day.

Me- You too. Bye

Driver- Thank you, goodbye. *... leaves .-. *

Once the driver left, I faced towards the gates of the new school I would be attending. Did I feel nervous? Not a bit, I felt very calm which people also found weird about me. Who knows why they thought that though. Being calm in new situations is good isn't it? As I pushed a button on the wall next to the gate, there was a buzzing sound & the doors opened automatically. I walked in & was breath taken by how the front garden looked like. The whole place looked as if it was here for centuries. My Uncle's Academy also covered a huge piece of land, but instead of it being westernized like this, it was the same size as Saotome's academy only that it was made my crystallized walls that showed the inside of the school. But, there were walls that blocked the inside of the classrooms. As I kept walking & walking, I finally made it to the front of the school, & awaiting me there was none other than the guy who was named Reiji Kotobuki. I remembered because of the hair. For some reason, it reminded me of a chipmunk, But that's just me. He wore a black shirt, with a dark brown jacket, navy blue jeans, a grey metal necklace, brown shoes, & that's it. It looked good on him. The style I mean.

Me- So this is what he meant by familiar person?

Chie- Should've known.

Me- Exactly.

I walked up to Mr. Kotobuki & it seemed like he noticed me because he turned & smiled at me. I falsely smiled back.

Me- Ohayo, Mr. Kotobuki

Reiji- Ahahah, you can just call me Rei-chan for short. *smiles*

Me- But, I don't know you all well to call you by that.

Reiji- Then Reiji's just fine. *puts right hand on sexy ass hard penetrating hips of his*

Me- So, you're the one who's going to escort me?

Reiji- Hai~ Shining is waiting for you. Right this way *Opens door*

Me- Thank you.

Once I walked in, the whole presence of being there was completely different. If I had to say, it felt welcoming besides as to how my Uncle's academy felt like. It felt like a place where people judge alot. But this place, I can already tell that it will be a place in which I would remember things that I don't want to.

Reiji- Ne ne Nao-chan.

Me- Nao-chan?

Reiji- Hai~ I made it short for Naoto since it's more kawaii. Anyway, how do you know Shining?

Chie- Should you really tell a person who goes here that you're the niece of the old mans enemy? Or should I say nephew?

Me- He knows my Uncle.

Chie- She dodged it.

Reiji- Hontoni?

Me- Yes.

There were a few girls who were out in the halls. All they did while I was walking with Reiji-kun was just stare at us. I wonder why but, shouldn't they be in class?

Reiji- Seems like they like you *grins while closing his eyes which you know, sexy mofos do

Me- How so?

Reiji- Because *hugs Nao playfully* You're kawaii~!

Chie- That little! Get off of her if you want to live!

Me- He can't hear you. & can you please get off of me.

Reiji- Eheheh, gomen gomen. I do that to alot to people who are cute.

Me- Please don't call me cute.

Reiji- Nande? ~ Oh, seems like we're here. After you!

Me- Arigatou.

When Reiji opened the door, I saw someone sitting in a black spinning chair facing the opposite direction. Then there was a guy with pink hair, but not as light as mine, who was dressed up as a woman sitting in a sofa next to another man who had orange hair. But as I looked around more, I saw that there were other people in there sitting on a separate sofa. A guy who seemed like he was my age had cyan blue hair & eyes.

**(NEKOOO-CHAN- Sorry bby boo for not making you star of the ssshhhooowwww~~~~)**

There was another man who looked to be around Reiji's age who had white silver hair with 2 different colored eyes. & finally, a man with long blond hair that was similar to Chie's, but it was more lighter. He had blue eyes & seemed like a foreigner. Reiji told me to sit on the chair that was in front of the desk. So I did. Chie was just standing beside me.

Saotome- Heeellloooooo Miss Honokkaaa!

Reiji- *whispers* Miss?

Me- Ohayo.

Saotome- I'm sure you're wondering who theeese people are, nnoo?

Me- If you wouldn't mind please.

Saotome- Mr. Rrriiinngggoooo sensei, would you pleeaasseee introduce everboddyyy.

Pinkhairedtrany- Hai~ My name is Ringo. Nice to meet you Naoto-chan

Me- The feelings mutual. May I ask something?

Ringo- Go ahead! *smiles

Me- You're the famous cross dresser that was told by Saotome's agency to dress up like a woman no? It's a pleasure to meet you. You are cute as they say. *fakely smiles

Ringo- ' Looks like we have another cross dresser here too.' Arigatou Naoto-chan. You're so sweet. *fakely smiles too

Me- & you must be Ryuuya Hyuuga am I right?

Ryuuya- Yes you are. I guess there was no need to intorduce us. But for them, *points at 4 hot mofos* You will need introducing.

Saotome- Yes yes yyeesss. Introduce one anothheerr.

Ringo- These young men are known as QUARTET NIGHT. They just started debuting so they're getting known everyday. Especially with the ladies. The one with cyan blue hair & eyes is Ai Mikaze. He's only 15 but he's very talented.

Ai- ...

Me- Domo

Ai- Domo*closes eyes & starts prossesing data ,-,

**(NEKOOO-CHAN- ... *CRICKET SOUND* Fuqqing awkward yo .-. )**

Ringo- The one with the blond hair & blue eyes is Ca-

Blondie- The name is Camus! I am the former Duke of her highness the Silk Queen. I come from the country known as Permafrost. Pleasure to meet you. *bows

Me- Pleasures all mine.

Chie- What a freak~

Me- Like you should be talking.

Chie- Tch!

Ringo- The one with white silvered hair is Ranmaru Kurosaki. He's really mean.

Ranamru- Watch it!

Me- Reminds me of someone I know.

Ryuuya- I have to go & attend to my class.

Ringo- Sure, I'll bring him right away after the introductions.

Ryuuya- Very well. *leaves the room

Ringo- & finally, Reiji Kotobuki. He's really good at sports, can cook well & the ladies just love him for his good looks, same goes for his voice too.

Reiji- Eheh. Nice to meet you again Nao-chan.

Me- *falsely smiles* Nice to meet you again, Reiji-kn.

Reiji- Now it's Reiji-kun?

Me- I'm sorry but, I just can't call anyone by their first names fully unless they're my family members.

Ranmaru- Looks like you should learn from your junior Reiji.

Me- Excuse me but, if I'm your junior then, you're my senior, yes?

Reiji- Hai.

Me- Then to all my seniors, I hope you will all take very good care of me. *bows

Camus- Why can't all our juniors be as calm & respectful as you?

Ranmaru- They're all just bunch of helpless kids that can't do anything by themselves.

Ai- They always intend to give up because they can't handle the experiments. Which is why they are useless for collecting data.

Me- Data?

Ai- Hai, my test subjects.

Chie- This guy's a creep

Me- Don't say that.

Chie- Whatever

Reiji- Anoo. Why are you talking to yourself?

Me- ... You're imagining things.

Reiji- Eh? 0-0 Am I, but I ju-

Ringo- Enough with with the talking! As his seniors, let him be off to his class ok? OK! Ikko ikko Naoto-chan.

Me- Hai. *faces the four sexy mofos* I'm off then. *bows, & turns to Saotome* I'll be seeing you later Saotome.

Saotome- Yyeessss. See you, latteerrr.

Ringo sensei & I finally walked out of Saotomes office. Again, as Ringo sensei & I walked through the halls, students just stood there & watched us pass by. I was curious as to why because, it's not like we were different.

Ringo- Now listen Naoto-chan, you'll be in the S class with Ryuuga ok?

Me- Hai

Ringo- Do you mind me asking you a personal question?

Me- Depends on how personal.

Ringo- You are a girl, ne?

Me- ... I guess there's no point in hiding it since it takes a pro to know a pro at cross dressing.

Ringo- Aha! I'm flattered really. *smiles happily* But don't worry *puts index finger on mouth & winks* Your secret is safe with me.

Me- Thank you very much. I don't mind you knowing. You seem very nice Ringo sensei.

Ringo- *smiles* Mhuh, arigatou. This is it by the way. I wish you could've been in my class but unfortunately, Shinning said that you would be more better off in this class. But I guess he's right since this class is full of people who are very talented. *smiles* Well, see you later.

Me- Goodbye Ringo sensei.

When Ringo sensei went off to his class, I knocked on the door & Ryuuga sensei came & opened it for me, then we showed me the way in. As I walked in, I saw many lively faces. In Raging Academy, when I first walked into class, everyone just stared at me with cold eyes as if I did something bad. It turned out later on that they weren't real friends of mine because they knew I was Eiichi's relative. & if they get in good with me then they probably thought that they would be more successful in life. But I think that people are successful by doing things by their own sweat & effort. Not by using people. I just hope that nobody here will use me, or else, I'd have to read their hearts in order to be safe.

Ryuuya- Class, this is the new student I told you about. His name is Naoto Honoka. Please introduce yourself to the whole class Mr. Honoka.

Me- Yes sir. My name is Naoto Honoka, I'm 16 years old. I've been singing & composing song by myself for 11 years.

I told the truth when I said I composed & sand songs for 11 years. I found joy in it ever since my parents died. I would sing, Chie would listen peacefully with his eyes closed & I would just sing. Sure, Eiiji made me go to my Uncles academy & sing there, but even so, deep down, I didn't mind. Even if it brought back those cruel memories, I wanted to sing in order to know that I was connected at least a bit with my parents & brother. Even if it seemed unffair for me to live, I sing only for them in mind.

Ryuuya- He came here for certain reasons so I ask all of you to refrain from asking personal questions. Do you here me?

Class- H-hai~!

Ryuuya- Make him feel welcomed too.

Class- Hai Ryuuya sensei.

Ryuuya- Mr. Honoka, sit between those 2 boys in the corner over there please.

Me- Yes.

I walked along the desks, towards the desk that Ryuuya sensei told me to sit at. The 2 boys he told me to sit between were none other than Ichinose Tokiya, & Ren Jinguji. I'm quite shocked just knowing they go here. The reason as to how I know these 2 guys is a short story. Not actually, I met Tokiya at this party that my Uncle held at our mansion for famous idols, composers & the head their companies. Ren was at the party too, but we met when I was 7 & when he was 9 years old. Reason why Ren was there is because the Jinguji's have made deals with my Uncle quite a few times so Ren's brother came over to the mansion a few times when it was needed. Ren would come along so his brother wouldn't have to be worried by leave him alone at home. But back then, he didn't know that I was a girl because I started dressing up as a boy around 6 years of age. He's a real playboy, so I'm grateful that I started dressing up as a boy before I even met him.

To make things shorter, Tokiya & I met 2 years ago when I was 14 & when he was 16. I never told him talked to him about his double personality which you all may know about already. But knowing that, the only thing I could feel towards him was sadness. Not being yourself in front of people because a company says so isn't right. But I guess, I shouldn't be talking about "being yourself" when it comes to me. But to honest with you all, I don't care if I dress as a boy. I actually enjoy it, it's comfortable in fact. So being myself or not. I'll do what I think is best, because being a girl is only a troublesome thing to be.

Tokiya- What are you doing here?

Me- Certain reasons.

Ren- I guess those reasons are important if you had to enroll in the academy of your Uncles enemy. Right? Little one.

Me- Lay off.

Tokiya- Well, ask us anything if you don't understand something.

Ren- What he said.

Me- Thanks guys.

Chie- This looks like it's going to be very boring. I'll take my leave for now.

Me- ' Are you going to the underworld?'

Chie- No. I'm going to take a look around & see what interests me.

Me- 'Very well. You know how to find me'

Chie- Of course. Bye

Me- Bye.

Hours passed by & things went on perfectly in class. After class was finally over, & lunch came by, my new classmates came up to me. They were all asking questions about how I get my skin to be so soft, also things like me being from a foreign country or something because of the color hair I had & eyes.

**(NEKOOO-CHAN- Yeeehhhh, like they should talk T-T)**

I told them I was Japanese & just a normal person. Some of them told me that I was too nice & respectful & to lighten up a bit. But then Tokiya & Ren called me because they could see that I was in a wild predicament. When they did though, the others just stayed & stood there watching, although right when I left the classroom with my bag I heard some of them talking to themselves saying if I knew the 2 of them & about how I was sugoi for knowing them. I just ignored it though.

Me- Thanks for getting me out of there.

Ren- No problem little one.

Tokiya- *sighs* I figured it would happen when you came in the class.

Ren- With this little ones good looks, all the ladies would want him, especially since he's cute.

Me- I don't understand what you're talking about, but anyway, um, where are we going?

Tokiya- The cafeteria of course. You're hungry right?

Me- Kind of.

Ren- You better eat little one or you won't grow any bigger than what you are.

Me- Being 5' 0" isn't a big deal for me. So I don't understand why size matters to people.

Ren- It matters if you want to get a woman *winks* little one.

Me- I'm not interested in relationships.

Ren- With woman? Or are you interested *grabs chin* with men? *smiles*

Me- *pushes hand away* Of course with neither. It's a waste of time for me.

Tokiya- Stop teasing him Ren. We're here.

Once Tokiya told us that we made it to the cafeteria, there were hardly any people there. Not to the point as to where it's just 20 or 30 people in the lunch room no. Just to where some tables were full & most of the tables were left empty. I guess it's because people were eating in the classrooms & outside which is why the cafeteria was half full. The more space the better I guess. When we entered, there was a blond boy who noticed us. He had a fedora on, a beige sweater, a white shirt &navy blue pants. It was the academy's uniform colors, but I guess everyone dressed up in their own style as long as the colors & the academy's logo was on their clothes. It seemed like it was allowed because no one said anything. So I guess I'll be dressing up my usual self as always here too. The boy walked up to us.

ShoutaBoy- Yo!

Tokiya- You left class pretty quick.

Ren- Seems like you wanted to get online first in order to grow taller right? It's important to get your vitamins so good for you Syo.

Syo- Why you! Huh? You're the new student right?

Me- I am. Nice to meet you. You were the one who sat in front of class right?.*bows

Syo- Huh? Yeah but, 0-0 y-you don't have to be too polite. *rubs back of head* Ehehe, but I guess you should respect your superior *rubs chin*

Tokiya- *sighs* You guys are the same age.

Syo- ...Eh? 0-0 WHAATT?!

Ren- Even if you are a bit taller than him, you 2 are still the same age.

Tokiya- Different height though.

Me- But if you want, you could still be my superior. I don't mind.

Syo- ... *grins* I like you. The name's Syo Kurusu by the way.

Me- My name is Naoto Honoka *falsely smiles yet fuqqing again .-.

Ren- Are the others here yet?

Syo- Oh yeah. They're over there.

Syo pointed across the cafeteria to a table where these other 3 boys & 2 girls sat at. One of them had messy red hair with red eyes. The other one was a blond with green eyes. The third one was a guy with straight blue hair & blue eyes. One of the girls had light straight pink hair like mine but not too light, it was in the middle of dark & light pink with golden eyes & kind of lime pupils. She seemed nice & innocent. The other girl had dark pink reddish hair that was long & curly & seemed like the type who liked to have alot of fun & was easy going. They were all eating already.

Syo- So uh, do you know each other already? You seem close somehow.

Me- Yes, Ren is my childhood friend. & I met Tokiya 2 years ago.

Syo- That makes sense.

Ren- This little one looked like a girl when we were little.

Me- But I'm not.

Ren- You still look like one.

Me- Well, I'm not.

Ren- Fine fine, what ever you say little one.

Tokiya- Did you get a card when you arrived here?

Me- A card? A card for what?

Ren- To get lunch little one, or you'll have to pay.

Me- I'll just pay then. They never gave me one so...

Syo- If it's just for today then that's good.

Me- How so?

Syo- Because one time, *starts getting serious* I lost my card & I didn't want to spend my money so I basically starved for 5 days until I found my card in my song book.

Me- But, five days isn't really long.

Syo- For me it is. I need to build up my energy everyday to do my best at singing.

Chie- Looks like he's in high spirits to get taller.

Me- 'Don't be mean! Anyway, how was it?' I see, you really enjoy singing don't you?

Chie- Surprisingly Saotome is a man of good tastes.

Syo- Yep! It bring out who I really am. & being able to express yourself in singing is nice.

Me- 'I see' That's good to know. *fakely smiles

Chie- You're hungry aren't you? Hurry up & eat!

Me- 'I was getting to that!' I think we should order now.

We all walked up to order. I ordered a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise & white cheese. Along with water. I didn't fancy drinking juice very much, unless it's orange juice but I didn't feel like having it now. The other three ordered something simple except for Syo-kun. He ordered a steak with a big bowl of rice with water & milk. As we all walked towards the table where the 5 others were at, they noticed us & smiled.

GirlWithPartyFace- Why did you take so long?

Syo- We were helping the new kid out.

BlodieGuy- Eh~ He's so kawaii! Ne ne, what's your name?

Me- My name is Naoto Honoka. Nice to meet you all *bows

RedHead- You don't have to bow for us Honoka-chan.

Me- But, then it'll be rude.

BlueHead.-. - He's right Ittoki.

RedHead- Eh?! o-o Gomen . My name is Otoya Ittoki by the way.

Me- Nice to meet you Ittoki-Kun.

Otoya- You can just call me Otoya. ^-^"

Me- Are you sure?

Otoya- Hai.

Me- Very well then.

BlueHead- My name is Hijirikawa Masato.

Me- Hello there. *bows

Masato- *Bows* The feelings mutual.

Syo- They're the same in a way when it comes to being respectful

Otoya- H-hai, ahaha.

GirlWithPartyFace- *pushes Masato away* Enough with the polite introductions! My name is Tomochika Shibuya! But I do have to say, you do look like a girl. & your skin is so soft.

Me- Um, thanks.

Tomochika- What skin products do you use-

BlodieGuy- *hugs Nao AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1 THE PEPPY NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS* My name is Natsuki Shinomiya Nao-chan! Etto, can I call you that?

Me- I don't mind.

Syo- Natsuki! Let go of him!

Natsuki- Eeehh?! Nande nande Syo-chan?

Syo- Because you're bothering him!

Natsuki- Syo-chan, why are you being mean?

Syo- I'm not, it's the truth!

PinkGirl(wut? .-.)- Anno, Honoka-chan?

Me- Hm? Oh, hello there.

PinkGirl- Nice to meet you. *smiles* My name is Nanami Haruka.

Me- Nice to meet you, Haruka-chan *fakely smiles .-.

Masato- What about you 2? Did you already introduce yourselfs?

Ren- There wasn't any need to. You see *puts arm around Nao* We're both this little ones childhood friends. Well, me pretty much.

Tokiya- I met him 2 years ago so I'm not really his childhood friend just like Ren says.

Me- ...

Chie- Well they're all really easy going aren't they?... Hey, what's wrong?

Me- 'Did you hear that?'

Chie- Hear what?

I heard something that was in great pain. Was it coming from these people? It sounded so lonely, in despair with no help, but... I don't know, could it possibly be... Shinomiya-kun? I kept feeling as if that sad energy was coming from him. Should I use my power?

Chie- Just use it. Like I said, I didn't give you that power for nothing. & besides, you've had no problem in using it before, or am I wrong? You could never understand what people said & you couldn't speak for yourself, so now you can. All in order to not get betrayed, nor to be left out. As well as not getting to hurt others. So just go for it. Or will you disobey me?

Me- 'Listen, not once have I ever obeyed you so, yeah. & you're right. Maybe I'm hesitating because they're being friendly to me than the people from Raging Academy.'

Chie- It could be that. Just do it why wont you.

Me- Fine

I used my power. Concentrating wasn't a need for me anymore because I could use it willingly with out needing to concentrate.

Voice- Don't you think it's rude to snoop around peoples hearts?

Me- 'Who are you?'

Voice- 'That's none of your damn business. Now get out!'

Me- 'Can I at least ask one thing?'

Voice- 'What the hell is it?'

Me- 'You're Shinomiya's, other side, am I right?'

Voice- 'That's for me to know, or for you to find out. Or do you want everybody to know you're a girl?'

Chie- Say one more word & I'll make sure to have you suffer.

Voice- 'As if you could scare me'

Does it really matter if everyone knows about it now? If I'm a girl? Sure, woman are weak, & I can't do much as a woman. Other than that, it'll be too troublesome. Other than me not knowing the truth or knowing what people feel. I mostly dressed up as a boy because besides being weak as a girl, it'll only remind me of the times when I was happy with my parents & brother. I always wore dresses, & frilly stuff. But when I wore clothes like that when I was released from the hospital, I tore everything girly my Uncle gave me. He knew why as well, so he agreed to letting me dress up as a boy besides having to deal with boys making a move on me. Moving the fact that boys would make a move on me, he agreed to it also because he knew it would hurt me every single day. But now, I'm not sure. Why is it, that when I came to this school, on this very first day, why am I thinking like this? What is about this place that's making me be like this?

Voice- 'I see you're hesitating. Fine, I won't say anything, Bye'

Me- 'Wait.'

Voice- 'What is it now?'

Me- 'What's your name?'

Voice- '... It's Satsuki.'

Me- Sat, suki.

Syo- Hm?

Lunch finished & we all went back to class. I had to stay after school so I can catch up on what I missed & on what I learned. Tokiya & Ren stayed with me. But Syo said that he had to go & work out a bit. Ryuuya sensei had me sing at the schools studio in order to know how good I was & said he was surprised by my voice. Except, I was missing something, but other than that, I could stay in his class. I guess they also rank how good you are at singing in this academy too. After a long day of my first day, It started getting dark & it was already 9 pm. I was called into Saotomes office by the man himself through the loud speakers.

Saotome- Hhheeelllooo hello hellooo! Mr. Honoka-chhaann. Please come to the my ooooffice.

Me- *sighs* He's quite the character. But I guess he's the type of person my parents could have gotten along with... Probably.

Tokiya- So you're going?

Me- Guess I have to.

Ren- Need help getting there little one?

Me- I'm ok. See you guys later.

I grabbed my bag & left the recording room. Everything just seemed so weird, I thought about it while walking towards Saotomes office. Rather, I also felt very very uncomfortable in my chest area. I guess I have to go & change the bandages after I see Saotome. As I finally made it to his office, I saw someone standing outside. I recognized that person & it was Reiji-kun. He noticed me right when he opened the door. He just stood there & gave me a smile, so I returned a fake one in return.

Me- Hi.

Reiji- Hey. How was school Nao-chan?

Me- It was ok. A childhood friend along with another friend I met 2 years ago attend Saotome Academy so I was surprised. What did you do?

Reiji- That's good. & I just had a few interviews. Nothing much.

Me- But, you're already debuting right? Aren't the paparazzi suppose to be all over you guys?

Reiji- Etto, not really. The bodyguards that Shining assigned to us are really helpful.

Me- I see. That's good.

Reiji- Ne ne Nao-chan.

Me- Yeah, what is it?

Reiji- Before we go in *makes serious face* when you came to Shining's office this morning, he said, "Miss" instead of "Mr". Can I ask why is that?

Me- ...

Reiji- Eh, gomen. I shouldn't have asked th-

Me- It's fine.

Chie- What are you doing?!

Me- 'Just trust me'

Chie- I hope you know what you're doing.

Me- 'Believe me'

Reiji- What do you mean?

Me- Saotome, always had the habit of calling me Miss. As you can see, I look like a girl, which people always say I do. So when I was little, he always teased me by calling me "Miss". So it isn't a problem for me now. So you don't have to worry, ok?

Reiji- Hontoni?! Well, Shining is that type of person isn't he?

Me- Of course he is. He knew my parents & visited our house when we were little, so, he's like an Uncle to me. *fakely... smiles*

Reiji- 'We? What does he mean by we?'

Chie- Idiot. I thought you said you had this.

Me- 'It slipped ok. As long as things go smoothly then nothing else will spill.'

Chie- Just don't regret those words.

Me- 'I won't'

We both walked into Saotomes office & he greeted us with a smirk.

Me- What did you want?

Saotome- I wanted to talk to you about your parents, of ccoouurrssee.

Chie- What is he trying to do?!

Me- I don't know but, Saotome, you know about Chie, don't you?

Saotome- Yeess. The demon kings 3rd sooonn.

Reiji- Shining.

Saotome- Yeesss Mr. Kotobukiii?

Reiji- What are you guys talking about? What's this about the "Demon King's 3rd son"?

Saotome- You didn't tell him, Miss... Honokaa-chan?

Me- He has nothing to do with this. So why would I?

Saotome- Your right your riigght. But, he iisss.

Me/Reiji- What do you mean?

Saotome- You'll sooon find out. Tomorrow maybeee.

Reiji- Sure

Saotome- Mr. Kotobukii-kun!

Reiji- H-hai?

Saotome- Press that button over there onegaiiishimasuu.

Reiji- Sure.

Reiji-kun walked towards the side of a wall to where a button was hidden behind the curtains in Saotomes room. When he did, this light lit up from under where I was standing. It was a round symbol with words written on it. I didn't understand what it said but, they seemed familiar somehow. But I've never seen it before so how? When I looked up, I saw Chie. Of course I could see him before but you could see through him. I moved my hand towards his back, & when I did, I could feel him. I could touch him. I could see the outer lines to his figure & he looked bigger than when he was transparent.

Me- Chie?

Chie- *turns around & smiles* Hey.

Reiji- A-annoo... Wh-what just happened?

Me- *sighs* There's no point in hiding anything now. As you can see Reiji-kun, Chie here is the Demon Kings 3rd son. It might seem a bit crazy & difficult to proce-

Reiji- Sugoi!

Me- What?

Reiji- The Demon Kings 3rd son. That's amazing. Sure I've read fairy tales about stuff like this when I was little, but knowing that it's real is nice Nao-chan.

Me- Thanks... But aren't you shocked at all? Aren't you afraid?

Reiji- Hm? Why should I be? *smiles* If I did then it would be rude, right?

*BOTH PASSIONATELY STARE AT EACH OTHER AS IF THIS WAS A YAOI... WHICH I WISH IT WAS... .-. ... BUT IT'S NOT ... ;-; *in memory of Okane ga nai ;-;

I felt happy for once that no one found me weird. Everyone said I was over the years, except for my Uncle. He treated me fairly. Chie said that I didn't have what Reiji-kun did. He said that Reiji-kun had happiness & I didn't. So, does that mean I'm empty inside? It got me thinking & thinking.

Chie- Excuse me, but please refrain from getting close to Nao.

Reiji- Nao?

Chie- Yes. Is there a problem? Sh-

Me- *slaps Chie's face* Satotome.

Saotome- Yeesss?

Me- I would like to discuss what I came here for.

Saotome- Aaahhhh yes. But would you like Mrrr. Kotobuki to knoow?

Me- Considering that you exposed Chie, there's no point in hiding anything anymore. Reiji-kun.

Reiji- Eheheh~ *was staring at Chie until he was called .-. * Uh, hai?

Me- Do you remember the accident involving a car crash causing 2 parents & the eldest twin to die when they got hit by a drunk driver 11 years ago?

Reiji- Ettoo...*Tries to remember* Oh yeah. What about it?

Me- Those people who died, were my parents & my big brother... I was the only one to survive along with the drunk driver.

Reiji- Eh?! Matte matte, the reporters said that the young twin was a girl.

Me- ...They were wrong.

Saotome- *looks down at desk with a serious face* Hmmm

Me- They thought I was a girl because I looked like one. But once they knew I was a boy.

Chie- ...

Me- They never told the media about it because I told them not to. So they obliged with my request.

Reiji- *makes depressed face* Gomen, I didn't know.

Me- It's alright. Besides, I'm staying with my Uncle so it's ok.

Reiji- Annoo, who is your Uncle by the way.

Me- I think we should stop for now. I'll let you meet him someday.

Reiji- Sure.

Me- Saotome.

Saotome- Haaiiii~?

Me- Tell me, just how is it that you know my parents?

Saotome- AHAHAHAHAHAAA! Becauusseeee Miss Honoka-chaann. They were my star puupiilll!

Me- So you're saying that my parents were idols? That worked for you?

Saotome- Cccooooorrreeecccttt! They were magniiiificent!

Me- How come I've never heard of them? Not even my Uncle told me about this.

Saotome- Because your Uncle & I are enemiieess. That's whyyy Miss Honoka-chaan.

Me- That still doesn't explain much to me.

Saotome- Your Uncle didn't wan't yoouuu to work for meee.

Me- I see. Because of his rivalry with you. He never said a thing. If I ever knew my parents worked for you, then surely, he thought that I would too. Honestly, what is that man thinking? *makes a fist ,-,*

Reiji- *notices the fist making pro-cess & looks up at Nao .,.*

Me- *takes deep breath* Never mind. I'll talk to my Uncle about this on my own time. For now, -

Reiji- Have some fun Nao-chan.

Me- Fun? What do you mean?

Reiji- *Giggles sexily like* It means, to enjoy your life* kindly smiles* & to forget about the pain that's hurting you *pats head* That's probably what your parents & brother would have wanted. Ne, Nao-chan?

Me- How can you understand? I... I can... never do that *clenches teeth

Reiji- Then, I'll help.

Me- You can never help me. If you get involved then...

Reiji- But I want to. *Looks at Nao seriously like*

**(NEKOOO-CHAN- ... oh sweet jesus... look at me like that in bed ._.)**

Chie- &~ you wont.

Reiji- Naze?

Chie- Because, like I said, sh-

Me- *slaps Chies face yet again*

Chie- Stop doing that!

Me- Ie.

Saotome- Miiiiss Honoka-chhaaann!

Me- What is it?

Saotome- Acceept Mr. Kotobuki-kuns offeerr.

Me- & why is that? To get more people involved as it is?

Saotome- Ie ie iiee! He has somethiinng you doon'tt!

Me- Is that because he has happiness?

Saotome- So you knooww?

Me- Chie told me. I don't need it.

Saotome- Until you achieve happineeesss,-

Me- I don't have time for that. Sorry. I'll be going back to my Uncles house now & enroll back to his academy.

Saotome- Nein nein neeiiinnn! If you do, theeenn I won't give you what your parents ggaavvee meee. *smirks

Me- You planned this out from the very beginning didn't you?

Saotome- *still smirking*

Me- I guess, I have no choice after all. Fine, you win, I'll stay & accept Reiji-kuns request.

Reiji- *smiles

Me- Is that all for today?

Saotome- Yeesss. Mr. Kotobukii-kun

Reiji- Hai? Shining?

Saotome- Pleasseee take Miss Honoka-chan to the masterr coursee.

Reiji- But are you sure? Won't the others be jealous?

Saotome- I'm suure, you'll protectt heerr.

Reiji- Anno, wh y do you keep calling Nao-chan "Miss"?

Me- Like I said, he's just teasing me since he's like an uncle to me. Pay no mind to it.

Reiji- Ah, hai.

My chest is still feeling uncomfortable. I really need to go & change the bandages or they'll rip.

Me- Can we go now?

Reiji- Hai~

Me- *walks towards the door* Until later, Saotome.

Saotome- Seee you latteerrr.

Me- Are you coming Chie?

Chie- I'll be staying a while. You know what to do for me so go ahead.

Me- Very well. Goodbye then.

Once I walked out of Saotomes office with Reiji, he led the way towards the place called the "Master Course". I was thinking & thinking about things that I had discussed a few moments ago. What my parents left me, who they were to other people. Those sort of things.

Reiji- Nao-chan?

Me- *snaps back to reality* What is it?

Reiji- Sorry for interrupting your concentration but, we're here.

As I looked up, I saw this big mansion. It looked nice & cozy. As if it was made really long ago, like a palace. I felt welcomed again, but because I've been thinking about all that's happened today, I didn't realized when we made it.

Reiji- You remember the other three right?

Me- Yes. Do they live here as well?

Reiji- Yep! They're all probably sleeping by now though.

Me- Then we should go in & not make any noise*walks forward & opens the door*

It's not that I wanted to disturb them, I didn't. But I had to hurry if I didn't want the bandages to rip apart. If they do then, they'll make my shirt rip apart also. The buttons will break & well, you all know the rest, I don't wear any bras because they hurt my back & front while wearing the bra. Other than that, it'll be too uncomfortable wearing it while I bandage myself up.

Me- Where will I be staying?

Reiji- Follow me. *smiles as always that sexy mofo*

Me- Coming.

We walked & reached the second floor. There were rooms going across the hall.

Reiji- You're room is going to be next to mine. So just call me if you need anything, ne Nao-chan?

Me- Thanks you. I guess this is goodnight?

Reiji- Hai, oyasumi.

I opened the door to Reiji-kuns right. While walking in, I tripped & fell. It was all over. The bandages... have come undone.

Me- Dammit!

Reiji- Nao-chan! Are you oka- ... Chi, busa?

Me- *gasps* Don't come near me!

Reiji- At least let me hel- *trips -

This day, is the worst. Reiji-kun fell on top of me. I felt his face in between my breasts. My whole body started to get hotter & hotter. Just like I said, my shirt ripped & my breasts were showing. Reiji-kun's body is very heavy. I tried moving but it just made it worse. One of his legs was in between mine & I could feel it hit up against my vagina. He finally moved but that was only to look up at me while still being on top of me.

Me- *face starts getting red* Mmmm~ G-G-G-G- GET OFF ME!

Reiji- *face also gets redder* GOMEN!

Me- Men are all the same! *body shivers*

Why?! Of all things, why did my secret had to be discovered? & by him! I quickly took off my blazer & covered my front while moving backwards towards the corner of the wall while Reiji-kun still stayed in the same position he was in when he got up on his four legs.

Reiji- Nao, chan? You're a girl then?

Me- ... Isn't that obvious?

Reiji- But, why did you lie? About your gender?

Me- That's none of your busi-

Reiji- It is!

Me- *looks up in surprise*

Reiji- I'm already involved! With everything that happened today, it all involves me now. & Remember * Gets up & walks towards Nao & bends over to her* I promised to protect you. *smiles kindly*

After Reiji-kun said that, he held me in his big arms as if I was a child. I felt weak & small. Was it because I'm a girl? Or is it because, I've never felt this feeling in a long time? No one has ever said that they'd protect me other than my Uncle, my parent & my brother too, I could understand the feeling they made me feel. The feeling of them protecting me from everything & everyone. The same feeling I'm feeling now, they said, they would protect me, which is what I understood. & they did, even if it cost them their lives. Why?! Why me? How can I be so pathetic?! I cried & cried after that. Reiji held me tighter & tighter & didn't let go of me until I had finally calmed down. He gave me words of comfort all the way through. I felt as if today went by really fast. With many events that also appeared today. It all felt as if I was in a dream, just like now. Being held in Reiji-kuns big arms made me feel as if I was in a fantasy. A fantasy where something amazing happened that I never knew could occur.

Reiji- Are you feeling ok now, Nao-chan?

Me- Y-yeah. *moves away a bit* Thanks.*smiles for realz lolz xD*

Reiji- You finally smiled! *smiles as well.

Me- What do you mean? I've smiled before.

Reiji- Ie Ie Nao-chan. I could tell those smiles were fake.

Me- How?

Reiji- You always had this bit of pain when you smiled. So I knew right away you were faking them. *smiles just to show.

Me- I guess you found out my other little secret.

Reiji- Eheh~ One of my strongest points is also knowing how people feel.

Me- Well, you're very good at it. *smiles a little

Reiji- Thanks *starts rubbing back of head because of praise* Well, here, let me help you stand up. *extends hand*

Me- Hai. *grabs hand* If you don't mind. *smiles* Please get out *makes a serious face* Now!

Reiji- Ha-hai! Gomen *walks towards the door & faces back* Oyasumi, Nao-chan. *smiles while closing eyes*

Me- *Smiles gently* Oyasumi.

Reiji- *blushes a little* B-bye! * Closes door & goes away*

Me- Is he sick? His face seemed red... I think I'll check up on him tomorrow. As a favor for making me feel better. Hm... Oh yeah, I need to leave a bag of blood for Chie.

After getting changed from the clothes in the closet, I quickly grabbed the bag for blood & needle & quickly injected myself. I was also surprised by how aotome had clothes that were my size & style in the closet. The room even matched my personal taste. I laid on the bed. While waiting for the bag to fill up, I forgot to tell my Uncle that Saotome gave me a dorm to stay in even though it was for idols that were debuting. I grabbed my phone from my bag & dialled his number.

**RING RING...RING RING .-. ... RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**  
***Sound of phone being picked up.**

Raging- Nao! Where are you?! Do you know what time it is?! The driver told me you'd walk home but you never came! Do you how worried I was?!

Me- Sorry Uncle. Saotome offered me a dorm to live in but, it's called a Master Course where idols who are debuting stay in. There probably wasn't anymore room in the schools dorm so I guess he sent me here. I don't think many people live here anyway so...

Raging- That man. Honestly! Anyway... stay there.

Me- Are you sure? Aren't you mad?

Raging- Of course I am! But, you do what you think is necessary for your own good. I trust you in making those types of decisions.

Me- Thanks Uncle. By the way, after classes end tomorrow, I'll be stopping by just to pick up my things ok? Well, just my clothes & the essentials.

Raging- Very well. I'll have the driver take you back to Saotomes Academy alright?

Me- That's fine with me. Oyasumi, Uncle.

Raging- Oyasumi Nao-chan.

**HANGS UP**

When I finished that call with my Uncle, it surprised me a bit yet again because he hardly lets me stay over. Well, only because I never made friends in his academy so, there wasn't a reason for me to go out. I removed the needle from my arm & tied up the bag of blood. I set it aside on the lamp table next to the bed. I went to sleep real quick again because like I said, taking blood from my body gets me really tired. What surprised me after all these years was that it never affected my health. I wonder why that is. Oh well. I guess, I'll go to sleep now.

**NEKOOO-CHAN- SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did because I do it for you all. I also hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgivings day! Now, I shall sleep because cooking for thanksgiving is exhausting, especially if you sleep at 3 am & wake up at 9 am just to make the turkey. So, today has been good for a friday. I didn't do anything but literally editing this chapter all day. I'm trying to make them long for all of you. So... good night.**

**Reiji- Eehh?! But the readers want you to make me touch Nao-chan in a sexual way!**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- Listen here you hard pelvis thruster, I am sleepy as fuq & I will not allow myself to ruin my health by sleeping later than it is. It is 2:34 am & I am tired that I can just knock off on my laptop & just not even upload this marvelous chapter. It's either you fuqqing wait, or you never get to paralize Nao-chan with your dick! So which is it?**

**Reiji- E-ettooo~ I, I think I'll wait. **

**NEKOOO-CHAN- Good! Now adios my readers! **

**Nao- Please don't talk about penetrating me. We don't even know that much about each other.**

**Reiji- You're just saying that because Nekooo-chan made you mess around with Ai-Ai first. *hugs Nao & starts fondelling with her boobs***

**Nao- S-Stop touching me!**

**Reiji- Eh?! Nande? They're so big Nao-chan. Just dress up like a woman. Besides, your body is sexy enough to show off.**

**Nao- You pervert get of- Mmmmm**

**Reiji- *unbuttons Nao's shirt & starts sucking on her nipples* They taste amazing Nao-chan*smiles**

**Nao- I-ie... That's making me wet Reiji-kun! Mmmm... Stop!**

**Reiji- Ie. I'm going to make you feel better. *starts rubbing Nao's pussy**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- - ... *Oh dear Jesus ... why perverted brain why?!**


End file.
